Subasta
by Josephine Emi
Summary: Un viaje a Tokio podría convertirse en la peor pesadilla de los integrantes de Super Junior, en especial para Siwon. Después de una tonta pelea entre Eunhyuk y Donghae, este último desaparecerá misteriosamente... ¿se trata de un secuestro o algo peor?


**Subasta **

**Capitulo I**

_Si hubiese sabido que aquella sería la última vez que escucharía su risa nerviosa mientras sus ojos evitaban a toda costa los suyos como de costumbre… realmente, jamás lo hubiese dejado ir así de fácil. Aún lo terminara odiando, lo hubiera seguido a la habitación aprovechando que no había nadie en ese momento… ¡que tonto!, una gran oportunidad tirada a la basura. Siwon sabía muy bien que si comparaba sus sentimientos como el agua que se encontraba dentro del vaso que sujetaba en esos momentos, estarían en graves problemas. Ya que, el agua derramada hubiera terminado por inundar no solo la habitación en donde se encontraban… si no, el hotel por completo. _

_Si le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos… ¿hubiese evitado esa desgracia? _

_Definitivamente la respuesta era si…_

_Ya que se hubiese encontrado muy distraído y ausente por la noticia, quizás confundido y perturbado al borde del desmayo… que jamás hubiera discutido con Eunhyuk y salido corriendo de aquella manera… _

_Era su culpa…_

_Empezaba a odiarse…_

_Ojalá hubiese pronunciado aquellas palabras… _

_Escuchar de sus labios un… te amo Donghae… _

_Pero ahora no servía de nada, él había desaparecido y no podría oírlo por más que gritase… muchos menos avergonzarse por aquella inesperada confesión o quizás enfadarse, tal vez hasta armarle un berrinche por decírselo de esa manera… _

_No sabía cual hubiera sido su reacción y no podía imaginárselo, por el simple hecho de que Donghae ya no estaba ahí…_

_Solo Dios conocía su paradero ahora._

_Y el teléfono móvil seguía sin sonar… lanzarle miradas asesinas no haría que esto cambiase. Comprendía ahora que ese no era un simple secuestro… ya que los captores no habían llamado ni una sola vez para pedir dinero por él… _

_¿A dónde se habrían llevado a Donghae? Esta pregunta lo atormentaba… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miércoles, 29 de febrero del 2012

Hora: 15:48 PM

Shiba Park Hotel fue una gran sorpresa para todos, ya que después de la última peleíta… digámosle así, ya que en verdad por poco y se desata una nueva guerra mundial, los chicos estaban seguros que su adorable manager los mandaría a dormir a una pensión cualquiera en pago por sus crímenes cometidos. Sin embargo, grande fue su alegría cuando entraron a las habitaciones, encontrando camas gemelas con mullidas y suaves almohadas, mantas que se veían realmente abrigadoras, una mesa circular en donde podrían tener sus juegos de cartas, cómodos sofás color azul marino que combinaban a la perfección con las paredes, un baño grande con jacuzzi y sobre todo… una enorme ventana que ocupaba casi todo el ancho de la pared, con largas cortinas de tela parecida a la seda, que al abrirse regalaban una vista realmente preciosa de la ciudad de Tokio. La deslumbrante visión los dejó aturdidos por algunos segundos, si bien estaban acostumbrados al lujo, aquel hotel no podía compararse a los anteriores y por ello empezaron nuevamente las discusiones para decidir como estarían distribuidas las habitaciones.

- Las habitaciones son para dos personas, pórtense bien niños o de lo contrario los que peleen tendrán que compartirla, y no importa si son dos o tres, tendrán que pasar todo el fin de semana juntos – dijo Leeteuk intentando que su voz sonara tranquila como de costumbre.

- ¡Yo estaré con Donghae! – exclamó Siwon sujetándolo repentinamente de la mano mientras los demás empezaban a reír burlonamente al ver la expresión del más bajo.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería estar con él! – Protestó Kyuhyun, con una mirada molesta - ¡Iba a mostrarle el nuevo juego de PC que acabo de descargar! Me tomó todo el viaje hacerlo.

- Tú te quedas conmigo – dijo Eunhyuk de repente, jalándolo del brazo mientras Kyuhyun empezaba a murmurar cosas inentendibles. Siwon ya imaginaba que el "Gamekyu" no se quedaría tranquilo con esto, buscaría una u otra manera de hacerles la vida imposible estando en Tokio y más porque estaba seguro que sospechaba acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Donghae.

Leeteuk suspiró agradecido, ya que Eunhyuk había actuado en el momento preciso, aunque esto quizás se debía a que no soportaba ver a Kyuhyun humillándose de aquella manera ante Donghae. No sabía que demonios sucedía entre esos cuatro, sin embargo ignoró todo pensamiento de su mente y siguió armando la lista de parejas y las habitaciones en donde se quedarían. Siwon con Donghae, Eunhyuk con Kyuhyun, Heechul se quedaría con Kibum, el mismo compartiría habitación con Kangin. Y a los demás que seguían en conflicto aun, los dejó a su libre albedrío, ya que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle ligeramente por tanto barullo. El concierto se realizaría dentro de dos días, tiempo suficiente para que se organizaran, ensayaran los pasos nuevos junto a las canciones, pudiesen recibir al club de fans oficial y cenar con las chicas, firmar autógrafos, dejar de discutir por tonterías y quizás… solo si podían, ir a visitar la ciudad y pasear por algunos lugares turísticos, aunque esto era poco probable, ya que toda su vida parecía girar en torno a hoteles y estadios en donde realizaban sus conciertos.

Y cuando todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones para acomodarse y descansar al menos una hora antes de la primera entrevista en televisión. Donghae se encontró a solas con Siwon, preguntándose por qué no se había opuesto a compartir habitación con él, si bien ambos se llevaban como buenos amigos no podía describir aquella sensación que lo invadió cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí y se dejó caer sobre el sofá por el cansancio. Realmente no pasaba nada malo, hubiese sido lo mismo si se quedaba con Kyuhyun o tal vez con Leeteuk… aunque estos últimos pensamientos no lo convencían del todo. Donghae se estiró como un gato y se recostó sobre el sofá, si tan solo pudiera apoderarse del control de la televisión y conseguirse algunas golosinas para comer, todo sería perfecto. Realmente se estaba comportando como un tonto, decidió portarse como siempre con Siwon y dejar esas extrañas sensaciones a un lado, aunque no podía sacar de su mente aquel momento en el cual Siwon lo sujetó de la mano, su corazón parecía empezar a molestarle por aquellos latidos fuertes y traidores…

- ¡No es nada! ¡Somos amigos y los amigos hacen esas cosas! – dijo respirando profundamente, sintiéndose más aliviado y terminando por cerrar los ojos, estaba muy cansado por el vuelo, por ello no tardó en quedarse dormido sobre el sofá. Donghae tuvo un sueño muy extraño, quizás se debía al hecho de haberse dormido con el estómago vacío, pero las imágenes eran demasiado claras y perturbadoras.

Era muy real… demasiado… tanto que empezó a moverse con peligro de caer al suelo…

_Se encontraba en una especie de habitación con las luces apagadas, pero podía sentir claramente como sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas al igual que sus pies. Hacía un calor insoportable, el sudor caía por su frente haciendo que se moviera por la cama, en un afán por sentir el poco del aire fresco que entraba por una ventana abierta a lo lejos. Donghae sentía su corazón golpeando salvajemente su pecho, haciendo que su respiración se le dificultase, quería gritar pero le habían tapado la boca con una gruesa cinta de embalar cajas que por poco y lo ahoga. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo y peor, por qué se encontraba en aquel desconocido lugar. Intentó patalear para liberar sus pies y fue en esos momentos cuando la puerta se abrió rebelando la silueta de un hombre. Donghae se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, aun sintiendo los latidos de su corazón zumbándole al oído y su respiración agitada. El desconocido se acercó a la cama, por breves instantes pensó que se trataba de alguno de sus compañeros que había venido a rescatarlo, pero no… ya que sintió unas manos empezando a tocarlo, subiendo y recorriendo sus piernas. Donghae empezó a forcejear para liberarse, y la entrada de un segundo hombre lo empezó a desesperar, no sabía que querían y porque lo habían secuestrado, deseaba preguntarles muchas cosas pero el pánico se había apoderado de él. _

_- No te muevas o te dolerá… - dijo una voz desconocida._

_- Quisiera jugar un poco más con él… es un chico tan hermoso – dijo el hombre cuyas manos aun se encontraban acariciando sus piernas, pero rápidamente puso presión con sus manos y lo obligó a mantenerse quieto._

_- Tú no eres el único con ganas de cogerse a este chico…_

_- Tendrás que hacer fila, yo seré el primero – dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de Donghae para lamerlo, haciendo que un asco tremendo se apoderara de él. Estaba muy asustado, intentó un segundo movimiento pero entre ambos hombres lograron inmovilizarlo, tenía terror al imaginarse lo que harían con él, pero por su manera de hablar parecía que lo estaban guardando para una ocasión especial. Donghae se estremeció cuando sintió una mano sobre su miembro, apretándolo por encima de la ropa, pero no duró mucho ya que en esos momentos el dolor se apoderó de él, uno de ellos le estaba aplicando una inyección intravenosa y eso hizo que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos… realmente tenía que ser una pesadilla. _

_Aquello era una droga, estaba seguro… no quería dormirse por temor a lo que pudieran hacerle, pero no pudo evitar ceder ante ello… _

Donghae sintió un cosquilleo sobre su cuello, alguien estaba muy cerca y su respiración hizo que despertara, pero como aún se encontraba adormecido por aquella horrible pesadilla, abrió los ojos y sin ponerse a pensar en nada, se levantó y empujó bruscamente a la sombra que estaba a su lado. Un golpe se escuchó y cuando se puso de pie rápidamente para encender las luces, vio a Siwon tirado en el piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza ya que se había dado un buen golpe al chocar contra la mesa.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención empujarte de ese modo! – dijo Donghae corriendo a ayudar a Siwon, felizmente no había pasado de un susto y por otro lado, nadie se había despertado por el ruido, eran las once de la noche y al parecer se había quedado profundamente dormido.

- Lo sé, pero valla fuerza que tienes cuando estas semi dormido – dijo Siwon sentándose sobre el sofá – solo quería saber como estabas, el verano si que es fuerte aquí en Japón, así que abrí las ventanas para que entrase aire fresco… pero cuando iba a regresar al cuarto te escuché llorar y pensé que algo malo había sucedido.

- ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Llorar!

- Si, al parecer estabas en medio de una pesadilla… mira, tus ojos aún están mojados por las lágrimas – dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él para limpiar con sus dedos aquellas gotas saladas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, haciendo que Donghae se quedara tan quiero como una estatua. Había olvidado por completo el sueño a causa de la impresión, pero supuso que no se trataba más que tonterías, aunque se sentía muy tonto e infantil por mostrarse en esas condiciones ante Siwon.

- Bueno no importa… - dijo débilmente al darse cuenta que la mano de Siwon aún se encontraba acariciando su rostro. - ¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¿¡Me perdí la cena! ¡Me muero de hambre! – dijo de repente intentando sonar como siempre, aunque solo fue una excusa para alejarse de él y acercarse a la ventana para respirar el aire fresco.

- Puedo traerte algo de comer…

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡quiero galletas con relleno de menta! ¡Palomitas de maíz dulce! ¡Unas bebidas bien heladas! Mmnnmnm… ¡y quizás empanadas con helado! – empezó a decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente, dándose cuenta que evitaba su mirada a toda costa y permanecía agachado hacia la ventana. Sentía sus mejillas ardiéndole y dudaba que esto se debiera solo a ese clima insoportable.

- ¿¡Acaso estás embarazado o qué! – dijo aterrado Siwon al escuchar sus pedidos, pero dándose cuenta que lo evitaba.

- ¿Me lo traerás? Por favor – dijo Donghae con voz más suave, volteando a verlo con la mirada de cachorrito triste, e intentando ignorar aquellos extraños y confusos sentimientos.

- Claro… ya regreso.

Y con esto Siwon salió de la habitación. Donghae no sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que había sentido, lo peor es que esto lo venía arrastrando desde su última gira, en donde Siwon había empezando a comportarse de una manera más "cariñosa" con él. – Solo somos amigos y si alguna vez hacemos fanservice es solo en los conciertos… ¡amigos!, ¡amigos y nada más! – se reprochó mentalmente por estar pensando en cosas que si supiera que eran verdad lo harían entrar en un caos mental muy grande. Así que decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos y esperar a que Siwon regresara con su cena, ya que realmente estaba hambriento.

Al amanecer unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, golpes que hicieron que Siwon se levantara de la cama, había deseado que Donghae pudiera dormir más pero el ruido hizo que despertase, al final terminaron por ir ambos a ver quien era. Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron cara a cara con Eunhyuk, quien aun estaba en pijama pero tenía una mirada furiosa en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos entendía la razón de aquella visita matutina.

- ¿¡Quien te crees que eres! ¿¡Acaso la reina del grupo! – gritó Eunhyuk sin contenerse - ¿No puedes portarte como el adulto que eres?, ¿tienes que hacer berrinches a la mitad de la noche y no dejarnos dormir? – terminó por decir mientras se comía con la mirada a Donghae que sentía se había perdido de algo.

- ¿Disculpa? Eres tú el que toca a nuestra puerta a las seis de la mañana – dijo Siwon intentando mantenerse calmado.

- ¡No te metas! ¡Siempre estas protegiéndolo! – Eunhyuk no podía controlarse, había estado escuchando a Kyuhyun hablando hasta muy tarde cosas de Donghae que no había podido soportarlo, era horrible escuchar eso y más de la persona en la que estaba interesada, por eso es que ahora descargaba su furia contra el culpable de todas sus desgracias. - ¡Eres una molestia!, gritar en medio de la noche… luego hacer que tu sombra llamada Siwon salga para traerte algo de comer, ¡por favor! No se que rayos estaban haciendo y no me interesa, pero deja de estar armando escándalos.

- ¡El único que arma escándalos eres tú! ¡Esto no es justo! Y por si quieres saberlo… ¡tuve una pesadilla! ¡Por eso me desperté en la noche! – intentó defenderse Donghae.

- ¡No me interesa que sucedió! ¡Hoy tenemos una entrevista muy importante y por tu culpa nadie ha podido dormir bien!

- ¡Estas exagerando!

- ¿¡Así! Ahí viene Leeteuk… ¡que te lo diga él mismo!

Leeteuk parecía haberse despertado recién, caminaba con pasos torpes pero al llegar a aquella puerta entendió lo que sucedía. Honestamente los gritos de Eunhyuk eran lo que lo había despertado de golpe, pero si… había escuchado quejidos en la noche que sabían eran de parte de Donghae, sin embargo Eunhyuk estaba exagerando tremendamente.

- ¡Díselo! ¡Di que es un egoísta y solo piensa en él! – siguió gritando Eunhyuk.

- Ya cálmate, no solo vas a despertar a los demás… si no a todos los huéspedes del hotel – dijo Leeteuk con voz firme, intentando que se tranquilizara de una vez.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Ya basta! Si tienen algún problema lo hablaremos como personas civilizadas, pero ahora váyanse a la cama y aprovechen la hora que aun resta antes de la entrevista.

La orden de su líder era clara, su voz seria indicaba que estaba empezando a molestarse por ese asunto. Así que Eunhyuk no tuvo de otra que regresar a su habitación. Leeteuk creyó que el problema se había resuelto al menos por el momento, así que después de lanzarle una mirada cansada a Siwon y acariciar la cabeza de Donghae, el cual había enmudecido repentinamente, se retiró a su propia habitación.

Sin embargo aquella discusión había afectado más de la cuenta a Donghae, después de ello dijo que tomaría una larga ducha, por lo que Siwon se quedó en la cama esperando que después de eso se sintiera mejor. Pero… lo que hizo Donghae fue cambiarse de ropa en el baño y luego salir al corredor, necesitaba pensar algunas cosas ya que sentía que la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para permanecer en un solo lugar. Rápidamente bajo por el elevador hasta el primer piso, asegurándose que los lentes oscuros protegieran en parte al menos su identidad, pero eso le importaba poco en esos momentos. Donghae se dispuso a entrar a la cafetería del hotel, pero antes que pudiera avanzar más, un hombre se interpuso en su camino.

- Disculpe pero… - intentó decir algo pero sintió que sus labios no podían soltar las palabras.

- ¡Oh por favor no se asuste! Se quien es usted pero no se lo diré a nadie… solo quisiera robarle unos minutos de su tiempo… tengo una hija, ya sabe como son las admiradoras, hace semanas desde que escuchó que ustedes vendrían al país me insistió en traerla para que pudiera conocerlo. Ella lo adora, ¿podría darle un autógrafo?

- Pues yo…

- No tardará mucho, lo prometo. Ella está esperando en la puerta de atrás, por la entrada de empleados para no llamar la atención.

- No puedo demorarme, quizás podría darle entradas gratis a cambio – dijo Donghae sintiéndose nervioso, no era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba de esa manera a pedirle un autógrafo, pero en esta ocasión, no sabía por que ese hombre lo perturbaba.

- Por favor, solo tiene que acompañarme y lo regresaré aquí mismo. Hemos venido de muy lejos…

- Bueno… vamos entonces – terminó cediendo solo para deshacerse de aquel hombre lo más pronto.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho y empezó a guiarlo por un camino alejado de los demás, hasta la entrada de los empleados, aunque más parecía ser la entrada al estacionamiento ya que después de bajar hasta el sótano pudo ver algunos autos a lo lejos y el olor a gasolina inundó su nariz. Donghae ya no quiso seguir avanzando, había sido demasiado descuidado para seguir a un extraño, así que se detuvo con la intención de regresar. Pero en eso, dos hombres altos aparecieron de la nada, Donghae sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar cierta escena de su sueño, quiso correr, pero esos sujetos estaban preparados para ello.

Uno de los hombres se abalanzó sobre él y lo sujetó fuerte, de manera que empezaba a ahogarse, esto le impedía gritar y pedir ayuda, pero aun se hubiese esforzado nada hubiera salido de su garganta, ya que en pocos segundos sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca repentinamente. Lo único que sintió fue un olor extraño que no pudo describir, junto a la sensación de vértigo, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y pronto se encontró en medio de la oscuridad…

Continuará…


End file.
